Anybody Called For A Plumber?
Anybody Called For a Plumber? is the seventh episode of the first season of Nate Price 10. Story The episode starts off with an elderly man wearing a red hawaiian shirt and white pants watching the news inside, what seems to be, an RV. The television would be showing all kinds of different aliens presumably "harassing" people on the streets, in the words of the news anchor. He squinted his eyes at the footage, noticing the omnitrix symbol on Big Chill's chest, who was flying in the sky, that's when he slouched back against his chair. (Elderly man): So the rumours are true... The man turned the television off, turning to the window to look outside. (Elderly man): I guess i'm coming out of my retirement. END OF SCENE. The scene shifted to Nathan, Argit and Kevin playing Texas Hold'em Poker, all three of them sitting at a single table (which looked nothing like a poker table at all, by the way) and all of them appearing to look focused. Kevin glanced at Argit, then at Nathan from the corners of his eyes, unfolding a fifth card on the table while keeping their own individual cards close and safe. The five cards on the table were a ten, an ace, a seven, a king and a two. Kevin slammed down his pair of cards, revealing to have an ace and a two, while Argit had a three and a seven, and Nathan possesed a queen and a six. Kevin cheered. (Kevin): A pair of aces, baby! Cash is all mine. They were betting with real money, obviously, therefore he grabbed his win from the table. (Nathan): No fair. You were cheating! (Kevin): There is no cheating at poker! (Nathan): There is! (Argit, sighing): Why did I ever bring you guys together. Argit stood up as the two kept arguing, walking over to grab a can of soda, when suddenly, the door opened - Gwen walked in, and almost instantly noticing the cards on the table. (Gwen): I'm her-- are you guys playing poker..? (Kevin): No. (Proceeds to put all the cards together, putting them away.) We're just cooling. (Gwen): Ah-.. Okay then. (Looks over to Nate.) Nate, you coming? (Nathan): Coming... Where? (Gwen): We have to get ready for the presentation at school? Hello? (Nathan): Oh, right! (He stumbles up from the chair, walking over to Gwen.) My bad. (Argit): Ew, you guys do school? (Kevin): Shut up, Argit. (Nathan): Yeah. We do. Nathan fistbumped Argit and offered one to Kevin, who looked at him for a good minute, and fistbumped him out of sheer annoyance. (Kevin): Yeah, whatever... (Nathan): See ya! Cue Nathan and Gwen leaving the little hangout place, now, walking on the sidewalk. (Gwen): I thought you disliked Argit? (Nathan): Well. He saved my ass, didn't he? (Gwen): I guess he did. (Nathan): And I saved yours, (Gwen arched a brow with a barely visible blush of embarassment) so there's that. (Gwen): That doesn't mean you can brag about it. (Nathan): I'm not bragging, just teasing! (Gwen, smiling): I know you are. Partly. The two would soon make it to Gwen's house. Upon entering the household, Nathan would greet Gwen's mother, Nathalie, and... Her grandfather? (Nathan): Hi, Mrs. Tennyson, and..- (Natalie): Hello there, Nathan. (Max): Please, just call me Max. You must be the boy Gwen's been talking about. (Nathan): Wait wh- (Gwen): Grandpa--! Max would extend his hand to shake Nathan's. They shook their hands, almost instantly, the elder's eyes fell on the Omnitrix. (Max): That's a cool watch. (Nathan): Oh-- I got it from... Uh, Japan. (Max): Well, they make pretty weird watches in Japan, no? (Nathan): Uhh-- Yeah. (Max): Where does it tell the time? Nathan glanced over at Gwen, indicating her to pull him out of this. Gwen, almost instantly, gripped Nathan's wrist and tugged him out of Max's reach. (Gwen): Anywayyy--.. We gotta go. See you later, Grandpa-. (Nathalie): But you just got here- (Gwen): Change of plans-. We're studying at Nathan's place. There the two go out. Nathan released a sigh of relief, looking at Gwen. (Gwen): That was close. (Nathan): Totally. What's the deal with your grandpa? He seems like he almost knows about... IT. (Gwen): Trust me. I have no idea. (Nathan, sighing): Guess not. Come on, let's go. The two walked off. END OF SCENE The scene shifted to outer space - just outside of Earth's orbit. Two space pods were falling down and flying into the Earth's athmosphere. The two pods crashed in the woods, just outside of the suburban area where Nathan and Gwen lives. The space pods opened and a pink, humanoid alien with a duty belt and a weapon slung over his back crawled out from one pod, while from another, a large, robot-humanoid crab emerged out. (Kraab): Sixsix! Is this the planet they call "Earth"? It looks a lot darker than described to me... (Sixsix): (Native speaking) (Kraab): Yes. You're right. Let's just take the Omnitrix and retrieve it to our boss. I have a signal directed west. Let us go. Sixsix and Kraab powered up their jetpacks and flew towards their destination. END OF SCENE Nathan and Gwen were still walking. They have been taking a slow pace, therefore they weren't really making quite much distance. Nathan looked at Gwen, quietly talking with her. (Nathan): So.. (Gwen): ..So? (Nathan): Would you like to.. I dunno, go out..? With me? (Gwen): You mean a date? (Nathan): Yeah. Just, this time, I guarantee you no psycho clowns trying to steal your happiness or something. Gwen smiled at Nathan's offer. (Gwen): Yeah, sure. (Nathan): So.. Tomorrow? Five PM? Like last time? (Gwen): Tomorrow. Five PM. Exactly like last time. (Nathan): Oh--. Great. I like y,- I mean, that. I like that. (Gwen): You are one interesting person, Nate. (Nathan): Of course. An alien watch. A shitty life. The /perfect/ combination. (Gwen): Why the sarcasm? (Nathan): Who said I was being sarcastic? Gwen arched her brows at Nathan. (Gwen): Nathan, why don't you tell me what's bothering you from time to time? Nathan returned the glance at Gwen, though his eyes fell back down as he really didn't know how to express his thoughts. (Nathan): I.. I dunno. I guess i'm used to being tormented by everyone and left out. It's.. Not a pretty sight from my point of view, Gwen. Gwen simply nodded her head, feeling like she wanted to cheer him up some way. Her hand slowly reached out for his, however, they'd be bothered as both Kraab and Sixsix landed right in front of them, their jetpacks shutting down. Gwen's hand pulled away, not even laying a touch on Nathan. (Kraab): We have come here to retrieve the Omnitrix. (Sixsix): (native speaking) Nathan and Gwen backed up. (Nathan): Do you really expect me to just give it up? What do you think I am, a kid? (Kraab): An earthling teenager. Widely known for having an attitude. We are not having any of it. You either give it, or we take it. (Nathan): Try. Sixsix shot at the duo, however, a pink mana forcefield was put up by Gwen just in time, therefore the two weren't hit at all. Nathan dialed up the omnitrix, twisting the faceplate before pressing down on to it, transforming into Diamondhead. (Gwen): Well that's a new one. (Diamondhead, chuckling): I know, right. Diamondhead formed a sword out of his hand, running towards Kraab, who launched a flying grenade at him, exploding upon contact with the ground, scattering dust all over. (Diamondhead): How stunning. (Sarcastically) (Kraab): A Petrosapien. You don't see many of those around in the galaxy anymore. (Sixsix): (native language) (Diamondhead): Okay, first of all, I don't speak alien. Second, you're not getting jack. Gwen sent mana discs at Kraab and Sixsix. Diamondhead ran at Sixsix, delivering a punch to the gut, followed by Diamondhead grabbing him by the arm and throwing him at Kraab. Sixsix got off of Kraab and reached into his belt, retrieving a weapon of some sorts. He shot it as an energy net of some sorts launched out and captured Diamondhead, almost instantly causing him to revert back to Nathan. (Nathan): What the-.. How did you..?! (Kraab, getting up): That's an electromagnetic net, disables any device captured. (Gwen): Nate! Suddenly, a rushing RV pulled up in the middle of the street, ramming Kraab off of the road. The slider door opened as Max beckoned Gwen over. (Gwen): Grandpa!? (Max): Gwen! Get in! (Gwen): But.. (Max): Now! Gwen nodded, using a rope of mana to tie Nathan up within the net and pull him into the RV along with herself. She shut the door as Max drove off for Gwen's, Nathan's and his own life. END OF SCENE. The RV pulled up next to an RV park. Max killed the engine and stood up, pressing a button on the dashboard so that a cupboard would slide up to reveal various tools that look like from out of this world. Max walked up to the cupboard and took out what looked like, to be a flipknife. Though, he slid up, an energy blade popped up. He cut the net, freeing Nathan as he got out almost instantly. (Nathan): Okay, what the hell is going on? (Gwen): Grandpa, seriously. (Max): Well.. I wasn't exactly a "plumber" to begin with. (Gwen): What do you mean? (Max): I was a part of an intergalactic police force that.. Enforced peace and law. Those two aliens, they were bounty hunters. Most likely after the Omnitrix, on Nathan's wrist. Both Nathan and Gwen looked surprised, as they didn't expect him to know anything relating that. (Nathan): How did--... (Max): How did I find out? Max retrieved an old badge that had something like the hourglass symbol from the Omnitrix. (Max): This, is my plumbers badge. The Omnitrix was just a rumour back in my days, though, we all knew what risk it could bring if someone found out about it. Nathan, so far, you've been using it for self-defense. Or for good, depending. But from what I heard, it should have never been used in the first place. (Nathan): Okay, but, like... I didn't know what to do with it yet.. I just thought it was like.. A dream come true, even if all it brought was trouble... (Gwen): Okay, but what do we do about the bounty hunters? (Max): I have a plan. END OF SCENE Kraab and Sixsix were walking towards the said RV park, however, suddenly, Nathan jumped out. (Kraab): Is it just me, or are you dumb enough to try and stand one against two? (Sixsix): (Native language) (Kraab): I know right. It ends now. Kraab extended his pincer, as Nathan transformed into Heatblast. Almost immediately, he shot fire balls at the duo, the impact causing both of them to stumble, however, they shot back, lasers hitting Heatblast's rocky parts. Sixsix kept shooting at him. (Heatblast): You're really starting to get annoying, man. Heatblast ran at Sixsix, hitting him so hard, he fell down unconscious, but Kraab launched an explosive laser at Heatblast, causing him to get sent flying sideways. (Heatblast): Gah! Heatblast rubbed his shoulder, getting up from the ground with a grunt. (Heatblast): That, hurt. (Kraab): You have no chance. (Heatblast): Quit blabbering. NOW! Heatblast yelled, when in an instant, Max and Gwen ran out from the bushes besides the road. Max held a handgun with something similar to a display glass at the end of it. He activated it, as a portal opened up, sucking up Sixsix's unconscious body almost instantly, but Kraab fought against it, refusing to go in. (Kraab): No! That's the Null Void! (Max): Your new home from now! (Gwen): Nate! Get out! (Heatblast): One sec-! Heatblast said, shooting a fire blast at Kraab, causing him to let go of the ground and get sucked in the portal. That's when the portal shut down, letting dust settle back down on the ground. (Heatblast): Holy crap- what is that thing? (Max): It's the Null Void projector. Sends you to a prison dimension, apparently. I knew it'd prove to be useful one day. Heatblast tapped the omnitrix symbol on his chest, reverting back. (Nathan): Well.. That's that I guess. (Gwen): Are you okay? (Nathan): Me? I'm better than ever. At least we know how we'll kick Vilgax's ass now. (Max): Did you just say Vilgax? (Nathan): Yeah. Apparently he'll be coming down to Earth for the Omnitrix. (Max): Ah.. Not going to happen. We'll plan ahead. Don't worry, kids. I'll be there for you. (Nathan): Thanks, I guess. I appreciate it, Mr. Tennyson. (Max): Please. Just call me Max. END OF EPISODE. Characters Protagonists & Neutral *Nathan Price *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Argit *Nathalie Tennyson Villains *Kraab *Sixsix Aliens Used *Big Chill (television only) *Diamondhead *Heatblast Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Nate Price 10 Category:Nate Price 10 Category:Ryiga Category:TV-14